


A simple exchange of gifts

by crookedspoon



Series: Tonight, No Poetry Will Serve [15]
Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, thanks, but you could have left them by the door. Instead of kicking it in, you know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A simple exchange of gifts

**Author's Note:**

> For #9 "clothing" at femslash100's drabble cycle: kinks and "Birth / Beginnings" at genprompt-bingo Round 7.
> 
> Takes place sometime during the timeskip in Year Two.

The front door crashing open announces an uninvited guest. Dinah's hand stops short in front of the neck when she recognizes the intruder.

"Harley?" Dinah relaxes from her crouched fighting position, somewhat more laboriously than usual. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I brought you clothes." A multitude of shopping bags dangle from her arms.

"Um, thanks, but you could have left them by the door. Instead of kicking it in, you know." Dinah slings a towel around her neck and wipes sweat off her forehead. 

"For the record, I picked the lock first. So no damage there. Didn't want anyone stealing this fine selection."

Harley makes her way into Dinah's bedroom to unload. 

"My neighbors are trustworthy. Which is more than can be said about you."

"Hey, I paid for these fair and square. In case you're implying anything."

"I'm just kidding," Dinah says and ruffles Harley's pigtails. The girl's sour expression melts into a honeyed grin. "So, what is all this?"

"All you'll ever need for the coming months, clothing-wise."

"But it's so much..."

"Believe me, they call it 'bun in the oven' for a reason. Be glad you can gradually get used to it and not go— _fwoop_ —" Harley blows out her cheeks, "like popcorn. Ugh, now I'm getting hungry."

"I have lasagna," Dinah offers.

"Hold that thought. First, I wanna play dress-up." Harley's fingers skim over Dinah's naked sides, her protruding belly, and the hem of her yoga pants. "Then we can talk about dessert."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! In case you're interested, I'm still looking for Harley pairings to write [for these prompts](http://crookedspoonfic.tumblr.com/post/127860828900/to-my-fellow-harley-quinn-enthusiasts). Please consider prompting. :)


End file.
